pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Tyrunt
|} Tyrunt (Japanese: チゴラス Chigoras) is a dual-type Fossil Pokémon. It is resurrected from a Jaw Fossil and evolves into when leveled up during the day starting at level 39. Biology Tyrunt are dinosaurian Pokémon, closely resembling theropods such as Tyrannosaurus. Their bodies are grayish-brown, with a lighter gray shade on their bellies and lower jaw. The back comes to a peaked hump, and the tail is short and pointed. They have tiny forelimbs with only two clawed digits, both white. The hind legs are more robust, and its feet feature three white claws and an adjoining rear claw; this fourth digit is stone colored. The front part of each leg also features two, armor-like plates, which are rectangular in shape. Spiky, white structures, similar to the primitive feathering on many dinosaurs, extend from the back of the neck. Their heads are proportionally large, with a ridged snout and powerful jaws. They have two pointed teeth in the lower jaw, and the upper jaw features tooth-like projections on either side and a slightly-decurved hook at the end. Their large white eyes are semicircular with a black border along the lower curve. Orange, triangular horn-like crests extend from above each eye and point away from the snout, and a similar projection juts out of the tail. Tyrunt will throw tantrums and run wild if it encounters something it does not like, and its strong jaws have enough force to shred an automobile. This Pokémon lived 100 million years ago. In the anime Major appearances Tyrunt made its debut in Climbing the Walls! under the ownership of Grant. Tyrunt defeated both and until being bested by . A Tyrunt appeared in the Pikachu short Pikachu, What's This Key?. Multiple Tyrunt appeared in The Tiny Caretaker!, under the ownership of several Scientists; one of them is stolen by Team Rocket, but escapes and is found by Bonnie, eventually evolving into a to save her. Minor appearances A Tyrunt appeared in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction. Pokédex entries .}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Team Flare Grunt owns a Tyrunt, which he used to retrieve the Manectite Mega Stone from Clemont in the . In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations }} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Renegade Meadow: Stage 4}} |area=Desert Umbra: Stage 316}} |area=Fairy Land: Guardian's Peak (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |PGL Tyrunt|Japanese region|Online|10|February 17 to April 30, 2015|link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#PGL Tyrunt}} |PGL Tyrunt|American region|Online|10|February 17 to April 30, 2015|link=List of American region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#PGL Tyrunt}} |PGL Tyrunt|PAL region|Online|10|February 17 to April 30, 2015|link=List of PAL region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#PGL Tyrunt}} |PGL Tyrunt|Korean region|Online|10|February 17 to April 30, 2015|link=List of Korean region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#PGL Tyrunt}} |PGL Tyrunt|Taiwanese region|Online|10|February 17 to April 30, 2015|link=List of Taiwanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#PGL Tyrunt}} |} Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Dragon Dance|Dragon|Status|—|—|20}} |Fire Fang|Fire|Physical|65|95|15}} |Ice Fang|Ice|Physical|65|95|15}} |Poison Fang|Poison|Physical|50|100|15}} |Rock Polish|Rock|Status|—|—|20}} |Thunder Fang|Electric|Physical|65|95|15}} By tutoring Side game data |} Evolution during the |no2=697 |name2=Tyrantrum |type1-2=Rock |type2-2=Dragon}} Sprites Trivia * No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Tyrunt and . * Tyrunt and its were designed by Hitoshi Ariga.Pocket Monsters XY by HitoshiAriga on deviantART Origin Tyrunt seems to be mostly based on juvenile '' , though it also shares characteristics with (like the orange crests above each of Tyrunt's eyes). Name origin Tyrunt is a combination of Tyrannosaurus, tyrant, and runt. Chigoras may be a combination of 稚児 chigo (baby) and Tyrannosaurus. It may also derive from 小さい chisai (little) or ちび chibi (runt). In other languages and |fr=Ptyranidur|frmeaning=From , Tyrannosaurus, and |es=Tyrunt|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Balgoras|demeaning=From and |it=Tyrunt|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=티고라스 Tigoraseu|komeaning=Similar to Japanese name |zh_cmn=寶寶暴龍 Bǎobǎobàolóng|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |zh_yue=暴龍仔 Buhklùhngjí|zh_yuemeaning=From and |hi=टाइरंट Tyrunt|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Тайрант Tayrant|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Notes External links |} Category:Fossil Pokémon Category:Pokémon that evolve only during the day de:Balgoras fr:Ptyranidur it:Tyrunt ja:チゴラス pl:Tyrunt zh:宝宝暴龙